


小苏吃肉肉55

by dayuanbao



Series: 1111 [2]
Category: 11 - Fandom
Genre: 11 - Freeform, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayuanbao/pseuds/dayuanbao
Summary: 小烧烤，其实不太想写这个内容，感觉我骑着收垃圾的三轮车，轮子都要散架了，但是剧情需要，不得不强行上路了。
Relationships: 11 - Relationship
Series: 1111 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602082
Kudos: 17





	小苏吃肉肉55

**Author's Note:**

> 1

今天肖泠上身穿了一件简单的白衬衫，他引导苏星秀解自己的衬衫纽扣。

他习惯把衬衫的扣子全扣上，看上去十分严谨禁欲。

苏星秀的手摸着凸起的喉结，手指往下，戳到锁骨的凹陷处，他不禁咽了咽口水。

昨晚他抱着电脑窝在床上戴耳机暗搓搓地看了好多小电影，日本的夏国的欧美的都有，各种肤色都有，但是那些演员都贼眉鼠眼或是过于兄贵，没一个有肖泠好看。

让他看得莫名其妙，没有任何反应。

他颤抖着手解开肖泠的第一颗纽扣，肖泠微笑着鼓励他，像朵平时只可远观此时又任人采撷的白莲花。

苏星秀愈发勇敢，手下使力，直接撕开肖泠的衬衫，几颗扣子被生生扯掉。

肖泠白皙健硕的胸肌展示出来。

比小电影里的真是好看多了。

有，但并不夸张。

饱满的胸肌随着肖泠的呼吸起起伏伏。

苏星秀眼睛都看直了，不知不觉中，被肖泠推倒在床上。  
肖泠自己解掉剩下的纽扣，微微起身，向苏星秀展示自己整齐的八块腹肌，漂亮流畅的人鱼线。  
苏星秀瞪大眼睛，脸上泛起红晕。  
其实之前他也看过，但那时毫无情欲之念，就只觉得这身材够爷们儿。

在经过那么大一包教程洗礼之后，他才明白这是多么难得的漂亮肉体啊。

肖泠脱下衬衫，罩到苏星秀头上。

视线被白布遮挡，但又隐约可见肖泠的身影。

苏星秀舒服地躺在床上，享受肖泠的主动。  
一双筋骨分明的大手抚上半勃起的小小苏。

肖泠俯身在苏星秀耳边低声说：“小色鬼。”

对于这个定位，苏星秀虽然脸皮厚，但是也没法否认，他就是好色！

虽然眼睛看不清，但是苏星秀可以大致摸到肖泠的腹肌，他伸手抠了抠肖泠的肚脐眼。

肖泠拍开他的手，轻笑道：“别抠，小坏蛋。”

于是苏星秀又使劲揉他的腹肌。

肖泠一边浅吻苏星秀的脖颈，一边手下使力，让苏星秀没有精力继续皮。

“轻点，不要太快了。”苏星秀颤声说。  
他以前都是欲望淡薄的人，偶有几次自己尝试，也都没有肖泠服务的这般周全。

再者自己一个人的机械操作，哪有在肖泠这种仇敌服务的刺激，这还是肖泠的家里，肖泠的床上。

苏星秀闭上眼睛舒服地张开双腿，感觉身在云端，随着肖泠的动作一上一下，爽得要飞升了。

在最紧要的关头，小小苏却被肖泠一把掐住！

“肖泠，你干什么！”苏星秀软绵绵地吼道，腿还踢了下肖泠。

肖泠俯身在他耳边说：“你还没有答应我。”

答应？  
是什么事？

苏星秀此刻脑子里只想着一件事，根本想不起其他的，但是他想肖泠总不会害他的，就说：“答应你，我都答应你，手快点放开啦。”

肖泠左手与苏星秀五指相扣，右手快速动作几下，小小苏就吐出了白露，喷到了他的腹肌上。  
苏星秀剧烈地喘息，身体微侧，修长纤细的双腿伸直了，他现在爽完，又觉得肖泠有些碍事，想把他踢开，自己休息。

可是他被脱了一半的裤子却被直接脱掉。

肖泠说：“我帮你擦干净。”

“嗯。”苏星秀懒洋洋应着。

旁边传来拉抽屉的声音，然后肖泠拿湿巾温柔地擦拭小小苏，  
还顺着两个小球往下擦到会阴，擦到更往后的位置。

肖泠俯身亲着苏星秀的胸膛，唇舌含着他细小粉嫩的乳粒轻啜。  
“嗯……”苏星秀虽然觉得别扭，但还是挺舒服的，他看过教程，里面演员这样都表现的很舒服，所以他也不排斥，这是正常流程。

小小的粉色的乳头被肖泠吸的硬起来，肖泠又往下轻吻他的腹部，那上面有一点腥浊，肖泠一一舔去。

白衬衫被掀起一点，肖泠吻住苏星秀的唇，与他分享这禁忌的味道。

苏星秀被亲的七荤八素，只觉得好刺激好刺激，一点都没察觉一根手指沾着润滑液悄悄入侵他最隐秘的地方。

肖泠的手指探进炙热的甬道，试探着往前列腺的位置戳刺了下。

苏星秀只感觉内部传来闪电般的感觉，这刺激于刚刚高潮之后的他而言，实在太过强烈，他无力地扭了下腰，想躲开这仿佛要吞噬掉他的快感。

肖泠一手扶住他的头，更深的吻着他，同时又探进一根手指。

“肖……肖……泠，我……不要……”苏星秀无力地哀求着，但是却没有任何反抗的动作。  
这过分地入侵，对他而言是如此的新鲜刺激。

“我爱你。”肖泠冷酷地回复。  
他扳开苏星秀细白纤细的双腿，挺身刺入。

“啊……”苏星秀拽紧床单，那东西实在太大了，他浑身绷紧，连脚趾头都疼地蜷缩起来。  
只是这疼比上次又轻了许多，在可接受的范围内。

肖泠温柔亲吻他的发丝，开始浅浅律动。

致命的酥麻感伴随着轻微的疼痛传导至全身，苏星秀微弱地呻吟着：“肖泠……不要……”

肖泠抚摸着他再次半勃起的东西，戏谑地说：“你这里可没说不要……”

苏星秀：“……”  
真的有点爽……

管他什么上下呢，看那些电影里的演员可都是任何位置都能胜任。  
只要爽就是了。

肖泠轻轻吻着他的嘴唇，问：“疼不疼？”

“有点疼……但是还好。”苏星秀乖巧地实话实说。

肖泠眼睛微眯，笑得跟狐狸一样，“那我要快一点了。”

“嗯，可以试……啊……”  
苏星秀被突然激烈起来的攻击撞得只能发出支离破碎的呻吟，力道太大了，他感觉全身要被撞散架，赶紧像溺水的人抱紧浮木一样，双腿用力环住肖泠的腰。

他的毫不拒绝给了肖泠莫大鼓励，动作越发放肆起来。  
布满厚茧的大手用力揉搓着苏星秀柔嫩的臀瓣，试图把他的双腿扳得更开些。

“肖……泠，我……恨……你！”苏星秀眼角泛红，眼里流着泪，艰难地说道。

“我爱你。”肖泠拔出怒涨的东西。

苏星秀全身瞬间放松，但又觉得空虚，他那处尚且硬着，难道肖泠因为爱他，就不做了？不要啊！

他不好意思说还想要，急得眼泪流的更凶，整个人被肖泠抱起来，坐在他怀里，背靠着他厚实的胸膛。

肖泠勒着他纤细的腰，对准自己勃发的性器，双手放开。

苏星秀因为重量的惯性，往下猛坐！

那突如其来的冲击让他大叫起来，被巨物入侵到前所未有的深度，他眼前闪过一道白光，全身战栗，双腿不自觉地抖动，整个人软软地靠在肖泠怀里，像受伤的小动物一样微弱的喘息着。  
他连说恨的力气都没有了。

肖泠摸了摸小小苏，发现他又射了。  
“还要不要继续？”肖泠问，射多了对身体不好，他担心苏星秀的身体，每次都不超过五分钟。

苏星秀没力气回答，用仅剩的力气夹了一下，他想，要公平，肖泠也要射出来。

肖泠被这一夹，魂都要飞了，紧要关头那仅剩的一点自制力立刻烟消云散，粗大的硬物快速进出着苏星秀第一次被外物侵犯的地方，鸡蛋大小的蘑菇头时而撞击他的敏感点，时而在甬道内旋转戳刺。

苏星秀坐在肖泠怀里，像个物件一样被摆弄着，意识涣散，对于肖泠的过分行为无力发出任何谴责，只能发出微弱地奶音。

他闭上眼睛，看见一身血衣提着把金色长剑的肖泠，与平时不同，这时的他满身杀气。

天是黑的，地是白的，天地之间风雪大作，四周一望无垠。

“肖泠，你怎么了？”苏星秀上前几步问道。  
他发现此时的自己竟然浑身赤裸，虽然漫天风雪，但是他却不觉得冷。

肖泠双目如血，像看见猎物的狼一样狠狠噬咬他细嫩的脖颈。

苏星秀无力反抗，如献祭的羔羊，他在这幻境之中任肖泠为所欲为。

肖泠身上的血衣逐渐褪色，最后成为一片雪白。

……

苏星秀睁开眼睛，看见肖泠坐在书桌前敲代码，他只随便穿了条运动裤，上身赤裸，充满力量却又不夸张的肩背满是抓痕。

发生了什么？

苏星秀脑子一片混沌。


End file.
